Doug's Huge Zit
Episode information= Doug's Huge Zit is the first part of the fifth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Beebe Bluff *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee *Willie White Synopsis Doug is invited to Beebe's party, but something shows up on his face that makes it impossible to show up in public. Recap Intro Doug wakes up in the morning and states voice-over that he was invited to Beebe's Incog-neat-o Ball. When he walks into the bathroom and brushes his teeth, he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and notices a blatant pimple on his nose. He then freaks out in horror. Main Episode Doug is now in trepidation and doesn't want to be seen in public with the pimple on his face. Doug's imagination: The pimple on Doug's nose starts to sprout and mutates in a rowdy manner, saying in a gruff voice that he hopes he isn't too late for the dance. Doug attempts to contrive ways to efface the pimple off his face. When Judy comes in and finds him going through the medical cabinet, she notices Doug's pimple and takes her to her room to help him eradicate it by permeating blue smoke to breathe in. But her plan quickly backfires as Doug tells his sister that it's only exacerbating it. Judy tells him that he could try wear a paper bag over his head. Doug's imagination: Patti is seen wearing a white dress walking through the caves to Doug, who is playing the organ wearing a paper bag over his head. Patti removes the paper bag off his head and Doug turns around, wearing an evil grin on his face. The mutated pimple on his nose asks her for any request right before he puckers his lips at an attempt to kiss her. Patti proceeds to let out a terrifying scream. Doug calls Skeeter and tells him that he is not going to the party due to the pimple on his face. Before Skeeter tells him what the party is going to be like, Doug then notices Mr. Dink's remote control hover phone, which flies into his room, and through there, Mr. Dink notices Doug's pimple. When Doug goes over his house, Mr. Dink offers Doug a zit remover, an invention called the Acmetron 4 Mr. Dink purchased impetuously, to completely get rid of it. But it goes haywire and Doug is left with the zit still on his nose. So he decides to just not attend the party. But Theda tells him not to worry and that no one will notice the zit on his nose. Doug's imagination: At Beebe's party, Patti tells Doug how handsome he looks in his new suit. Doug's delight, however, dissipates when Roger comes around and mocks the pimple on his nose, which sprouts and soon, two other pimples sprout on his nose as everyone else laughs. Beebe appears in front of Doug and admonishes him for ruining her party right before she leaves. As the three pimples are seen playing cards, Patti says she will never look Doug in the face again and turns to Roger. A pizza delivery guy comes around and asks if anyone ordered a pizza, which the pimples call for. Roger asks the pimples if they would deal him in, and Doug asks himself why he didn't just stay home. Doug goes with his mother to pick out his costume for the party at the mall, where he finds Patti and quickly hides from her while standing in line at the bookstore. When Theda leads Patti to Doug as the latter walks out of the bookstore, he hides his face with a book and soon, Patti, wearing a baseball cap on her head, runs away as nervous as he is. Doug is convinced that Patti didn't wanted to look at her because of his zit. Back at the Funnie house, Doug dresses up for the impending party and attempts to pop the zit. But Theda stops him and Doug goes outside to go with Skeeter to attend the party. Skeeter, dressed in an Egyptian costume, reminds Doug that Beebe's party is a costume party and Doug feels relieved because he can wear a mask to hide his zit. As the two friends make it to the party, Beebe comes around and tells Skeeter that Patti is stressing out. So everyone has to be nice to her. She also tells him to remind Doug about it as well, not recognizing him under the mask. When Doug and Skeeter walk inside the house, Doug finally finds Patti, who is dressed as a fairy in a baseball cap, standing alone, he walks up to her and thinks that she is a baseball fairy. Patti tells him that she wore the hat to hide her embarrassing haircut, which Doug compliments as she removes her hat. As he removes his mask, Patti notices their favorite song by the Beets playing, not recognizing Doug's pimple on his nose. Doug, relieved that Patti has paid no mind to the pimple on his nose, puts his mask back on and he and Patti dance together at the party with everyone else. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop appearing at the exit of the door and turning off the light before Doug could reach him